kiss the girl
by dreamersparadise
Summary: hey everyone its been awhile since i posted a story.on here hope you all enjoy this its a one shot between mai and naru. it takes place two yrs after naru returns to london.i read the manga and thought it wasnt fair how they ended so here you go enjoy.


there you see her sitting there across the way

maybe it was the winter night that made him think of her like this for surely he wouldnt have other wise.  
turning back to his novel naru wondered when had this happened these feeling for mai taniyama.  
the same mai currently seated across from him waiting on his reply after all she flew to london just for him.

she dont got alot to say but theres something about her

she didnt know what she was thinking but it had taken her two years and dating yasuhara to realize.  
she was incapable of loving anyone else but naru no she thought he was oliver davis the one who lied.  
then broke her heart only for her to now come knocking on his door without any warning as to why.

her throat seemed dry as of this moment and she couldnt speak a word only stare across the desk at him.  
the blue she came to love and hate peering across the book at her unnerved her a little but she didnt budge.  
now naru knew he had always fought the urge to grab her and kiss her but that would prove he has a heart.  
after all he was supposed to be not able to feel and only able to make her angered by him yet he wanted to kiss her.

yes you want her look at you know you do

staring up from his book he couldnt deny he wanted her but he couldnt help feel uneasy for thinking this.  
what if she hated him and only pratically stalked him here to his adopted parents house to mock him.  
this thought ran through his mind but the one most clear was he didnt wanna share her with anyone.

its possible she wants you too there is one way to ask her it dont take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl

sha la la la la la my oh my looks like the boy to shy aint gonna kiss the girl sha la la la la la its such a shame,  
too bad your gonna miss the girl go on and kiss the girl kiss the girl

mai began feeling more nervous deciding her staring contest was getting no where she sighed and stood up.  
walking to the door she spoke after what was seemingly forever to them both but neither dared to move.  
oliver ill be back for the celebration your parents invited me to i need to clear my head before then so goodbye.

after she left he felt like he couldnt breathe just hearing his name from her sounded different to his ears.  
standing he called lin and said to tidy up he needed to go and see his mother about something.  
that night the party started out wonderfully naru was wearing a tux and masako drapped on his are grinning.

nows your moment floating in a blue lagoon

then he saw her standing on outside wearing a midnight blue dress that brought to mind one word beatiful.  
walking to her he asked may i have this dance idiot?grinning she said i dont you are a jerk so i might ignore you.  
smiling she turned and accepted the invite dancing with her he felt alive for the first time like he could breathe.

boy you better do it soon no time will be better

for a moment neither spoke after the music ceased playing they stared into each others eyes not daring to breath.  
slowly he leaned down as if to kiss her hesitantly she leaned closer praying this to not be another dream of hers.  
the silence seemed to engulf them and time seemed to stop it felt to naru as if only mai existed everyone else gone.

she dont say a word and she wont say a word until you kiss the girl sha la la la la la my oh my looks like the boy to shy aint gonna kiss the girl

pulling back after hearing masako calling for him it seemed the trance was broken and both turned away.  
mumbling something she turned and ran off into the crowded room leaving him staring at where she had been.  
it wasnt until he met up with lin that he over heard her speaking to him and madako about something.  
after walking closer he over heard her saying i cant handle this i thought i could but its to painful.

sha la la la la la its such a shame too bad your gonna miss the girl

im leaving tonight on the first flight to japan i cant stay here i love him but he doesnt seem to share my feelings.  
madako smiled seeing him standing behind her she poked lin and said mai perhaps your too hasty.  
listen before you go atleast stay and enjoy this party,then tommorow ill drive you to the airport but are you sure?

sha la la la la la dont be scared you better be prepared go on and kiss the girl

turning around she pratically ran into him and masako all but tried glaring a hole in her head but mai gulped.  
before she could utter a word he took her hand and stared at her like he was afraid she would bite him.  
this was new to her as he was never nervous or afraid always having the last word and making her look bad.

sha la la la dont stop now dont try to hide it oh how you wanna kiss the girl go on and kiss the girl

leaning down he did it after thinking this was it now or never,one thought had him wonder if he was sane or not.  
had he finally lost his mind after all this was mai the girl he supposedly hated who love gene or so he thought.  
looking in her eyes something drew him to her slowly he leaned closer to her for the second time that night.

oh,kiss the girl,kiss the girl la la la la,la la la la go on and kiss the girl

oh,kiss the girl,kiss the girl la la la la,la la la la go on and kiss the girl

sha la la la la la my oh my looks like the boys to shy aint gonna kiss the girl

it seemed like he wasnt gonna kiss her but yet part of her hoped he would and another said to run away fast.  
he knew mai would be leaving and if he failed this time it was too late for them after all he was the famous oliver davis.  
she was just plain old mai but yet she told him nothing mattered any more according to his mother she told her.  
i dont care anymore i just know in my heart naru i mean oliver is the one i love ill glady give everything up if he said so.

sha la la la la la its such a shame too bad your gonna miss the girl

finally he threw caution to the wind and he kissed her making her stare wide eyed in shock.  
mai felt like she was falling and flying all at once it was as if she had died and came back all in this short time.  
never did she dare to dream this could happen all thoughts flew out the window at him pulling back to stare.

he waited for her reaction which was one of two things first she asked what took so long second she asked.  
if i left tommorow would you miss me?no i wont miss you but before she could turn to leave he said i cant miss you.  
because im coming with you making her stare in shock he said the words she waited so long to here from him.  
they made her heart beat fast and she heard masako shout for her to get off naru barely she felt tears of joy.

for the word he said was marry me mai and her response was yes after that they heard cheers and shouts of joy.  
after all it was because of her he found gene and found love when he tried to run it took two years but she came to him.  
this proved what his father had told him once before some times things happen for a reason but if she loves you.  
then wait for her no matter how long it takes im sure she will come to find you oliver because love is like that.

Lalalala, Lalalala (Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala (Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl Kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

2yrs it took for her realize she needed him and it took that long for him to admit he loved her more then anything.


End file.
